Email (also referred to as electronic mail) allows users to exchange content across a network. Originally, email was configured to include textual content that was communicated through the use of a header across a network between desktop computing devices and servers. The functionality of email continues to expand, such that email may be used to communicate a wide variety of different content to a wide variety of computing devices. However, traditional techniques that were used to view emails remain relatively unchanged and therefore provide a view of the email having limited “richness.”